dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Lancea
The Lancea is the eighth base class introduced in Dragon Nest. First to be released in the Korean servers on July 2014, this class specializes in using spears and polearms to deal physical and magical damage to enemies. Profile Lancea Charlotte is highly idealistic and has a strong sense of justice. Always ready to help those in need and never afraid of anything, at least until the threat is actually in front of her. She is cheerful, feminine, spontaneous, optimistic, and always has a wide smile to offer. Her good will and confidence are often proved to be a bad match with her clumsiness and denseness. Luckily, she seems to have a very good long-term memory. Charlotte and Eltia are the most knowledgeable about the stories of the past as they were taught and made to memorize as part of their education. Clad in lace and frills, with her rosy cheeks and long eyelashes. Being the most beautiful among the adventurers, NPCs often comment about or compliment Charlotte's looks. Charlotte is usually unfazed towards these claims, but Argenta's compliments and flirting managed to make her fluster. Argenta flirts with her the most compared to other adventurers, and in certain occasions is less demanding for taking a liking of her cute looks. In turn, Charlotte's weakness are physically attractive guys and has a liking for Edan, Ren, Geraint, and even the unconventional Velskud. Despite initially being sent with Eltia to carry their mission, in the end Charlotte does most of it due to Eltia being constantly ill and needing to rest. Charlotte never reproached her sister, in fact, she always makes sure her sister is comfortable and has everything she needs. Eltia is Charlotte's most precious person and closest family member alive, and always keeps her in mind whenever she is away. Angelica holds a grudge towards Charlotte due to her social and economical status, however Charlotte has never resented her. History Lancea and her younger sister Eltia are members of the Brotherhood of Steel. They were both in charge of guarding the Vision Orb, however they had a fake one, which they realize upon arriving Mana Ridge. Saint Haven Arc Lancea follows the same storyline during the start to the black dragon raid. After the events of the blade dragon nest raid, Lancea met Commelina while finding the whereabouts of Velskud. After checking her future communication, Commelina mentioned that Lancea was married to the future King Cassius III and was the queen. After finding Velskud and still not getting any information on her father's whereabouts, Lancea was directed to Kayleen and helps her get the ingredients for her dream powder. After seeing Rose's dream, Lancea met Commelina again. She tells Lancea that Bishop Ignacio was an apostle and before getting anymore information, Lancea rushed off to confront him. From here to Geraint's death story is the same as the other adventures. After this events, Lancea met Velskud and ask him for her father whereabouts again. Velskud mentioned that all prisoners of the dragon followers will be brought to the Ghost town. Lancea rushed off there to find a letter written with blood which was her father's dying message. The letter says that he regrets putting his two daughters in this position and directed them to meet Karacule in Lotus Marsh. After breaking the news to Eltia, the two sisters venture forth to Lotus Marsh. Lotus Marsh Arc After meeting Karacule and Cidel, Kay appears and tell Lancea that Terramai was secretly helping the Brotherhood. While scouting out at the Dragon Followers Base, Lancea found a strange book. Terramai analyzed it and said it was for a ritual of some sort and says the ritual was going to be taken place at the Ancient Library. Reaching there, they found Ignacio running away deeper into the dungeon but escaped to the River Ruins. When they reached the River Ruins, they found Ignacio doing a ritual on Rose. When Ignacio spotted Lancea party, he quickly finished the ritual and states that all Rose's power was taken away by a "Witch" and runs away with Karahan. Having save the Prophet, Terramai instructed Lancea to regroup at East Armory. At the armory, Kay volunteered to bring Rose to a safe place in the brotherhood and left. Terramai then ask Lancea to investigate Karahan. Like the other adventures, Lancea learn about Karahan being Karacule brother, Charti mutation, and about the green dragon jewel that was sealed by geraint. Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.75 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.25 Magical ATK *1 AGI = 0.25 Physical ATK Last edited by Milky. Skill Tree Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Lancea class. Piercer The Piercer upholds the scales of justice with her huge spear, wielding the gigantic weapon freely and naturally like it’s a part of her own body. No enemies can escape from her! Knightess The Knightess hails with the aid of her mighty lance. With her ability to summon the elements of ice and fire, she's the newest threat in the battlefield. Trivia *The Latin word Lancea means "Lance". *Her original Korean name, Lencea, it is also based on the word Lancea. The spelling was said to be changed to sound more feminine, despite Lancea already being a female gendered word. *Her name during development Asta and the name of her foot wear being "sandals" suggest that Lancea was originally concieved as a Norse or Roman inspired class. **Before going for a French inspired polearm user, ideas like a dual gunner, dual blade wielder and a Chinese inspired polearm user were toyed with. *Her Dance 1 & 2 gesture are the same as Archer. In other localizations North America *Her personality was changed to that of a "reckless tomboy", with all her dialogue altered and given a raspy voice over to reflect that change. **Despite this, all her poses, clothes and facial expressions remain the same. *Her "boy crazy" quirk is a lot more emphasized. *Instead of Angelica being upset about Charlotte's socio-economic status, they have a mutual rivarly over the affection of Edan. Gallery Lancea.png|Official artwork Lencea Art White.jpg|Official artwork Lencea Art.jpg Lencea_Sheet.jpg|Character sheet VisualDevLen.jpg|Visual Development Lencea magic grade.png|Magic Grade armor concept artwork Lencea concept 2.jpg|Epic Grade armor concept artwork Lencea_Head.jpg|Cerberus armor concept artwork Lencea_Concept.jpg|Sea Dragon armor concept artwork Lencea velskud.jpg|Velskud costume concept artwork Lencea_Concept_2.jpg|Outfit Concept Artwork Lencea concept 1.png Lencea concept 3.png Lencea concept 5.png Lencea concept 4.png External Links *First Lancea Official Korean Trailer *Second Lancea Official Korean Trailer Category:Classes Category:Base Classes